jpopfandomcom-20200222-history
Nakamori Akina
|birthplace = Kiyose, |zodiac = |bloodtype = A |height = 160cm |weight = 43kg |shoesize = 23.5cm |bwh = 80-52-85cm |occupation = Singer |active = 1985-1989, 1990, 1992-Present }} is a Japanese soloist. Profile *'Name': Nakamori Akina (中森明菜) *'Birthday': *'Birthplace': Kiyose, *'Zodiac': *'Blood Type': A *'Height': 160cm *'Weight': 43kg *'Shoe Size': 23.5 *'Bust': 80cm *'Waist': 52cm *'Hips': 85cm Discography Studio Albums *1982.07.01 Jomaku (序幕) *1982.10.27 Hensokyoku (変奏曲) *1983.03.23 Gensokyoku (幻想曲) *1983.08.10 NEW AKINA Etranze (NEW AKINA エトランゼ) *1984.05.01 ANNIVERSARY *1984.10.10 POSSIBILITY *1985.04.03 BITTER AND SWEET *1985.08.10 D404ME *1986.08.11 Fushigi (不思議; Mystery) *1986.12.24 CRIMSON *1987.08.25 Cross My Palm *1988.03.03 Stock *1988.08.03 Femme Fatale *1989.07.25 CRUISE *1993.09.22 UNBALANCE+BALANCE *1995.07.21 la alteración *1997.03.21 SHAKER *1998.06.17 SPOON *1999.12.01 will *2002.05.22 Resonancia *2003.05.14 I hope so *2006.06.21 DESTINATION *2009.08.26 DIVA Mini-Albums *1982.12.24 Seventeen *1984.12.21 SILENT LOVE *1985.12.21 MY BEST THANKS *1987.05.01 CD'87 *1988.06.01 Wonder *1996.12.18 VAMP Compilation Albums *1983.12.21 BEST AKINA Memoires (BEST AKINA メモワール) *1986.04.01 BEST *1988.12.24 BEST II *1992.11.10 BEST III *1993.12.10 Mou Hitori no Akina (もう一人の明菜) (B-side Compilation) *1995.12.06 true album akina 95 best *2002.12.04 Akina Nakamori ~Utahime Double Decade (Akina Nakamori〜歌姫ダブル・ディケイド) *2006.01.11 BEST FINGER 25th anniversary selection *2007.01.17 Utahime Best ~25th Anniversary Selection~ (歌姫ベスト ~25th Anniversary Selection~) *2007.03.28 Ballad Best 25th Anniversary Selection(バラード・ベスト 25th Anniversary Selection) *2008.02.27 Diva legend ~ '90s BEST (歌姫伝説～’９０ｓ　ＢＥＳＴ) *2012.07.11 Best Collection ~Love Songs & Pop Songs~ (ベスト・コレクション～ラブ・ソングス＆ポップ・ソングス～ ) *2014.08.06 ALL TIME BEST -Original- (オールタイム・ベスト -オリジナル-) *2014.08.06 ALL TIME BEST -Utahime (Cover)- (オールタイム・ベスト -歌姫(カヴァー)-) Live Albums *1989.11.17 AKINA EAST LIVE INDEX-XXIII *1991.11.28 Listen to Me Cover Albums *1994.03.24 Utahime (歌姫; Song Princess) *2002.03.20 -ZEROalbum- Utahime 2 (-ZEROalbum- 歌姫2; Song Princess) *2002.12.04 Utahime Special Edition (歌姫; Song Princess) *2003.12.03 Utahime 3 ~Shuumaku (歌姫3 〜終幕; Song Princess ~End) *2007.06.27 Enka (艶華) *2008.12.24 Folk Song ~Utahime Jojouka (フォーク・ソング～歌姫抒情歌; Song Princess' Expression of Feelings) *2009.06.24 Mood Kayou ~Utahime Showa Meikyoku Shuu~ (ムード歌謡 ～歌姫昭和名曲集～; Mood Songs ~Collection of Famous Pieces of Music from the Showa Era~) *2009.07.29 Folk Song 2 ~Utahime Aishouka (フォーク・ソング2　～歌姫哀翔歌) *2015.01.28 Utahime 4 -My Eggs Benedict- (歌姫4 -My Eggs Benedict-) Others Albums *2002.12.04 UNBALANCE+BALANCE+6 (Reissue) *2002.12.04 la alteración+4 (Reissue) *2002.12.04 SHAKER+3 (Reissue) Box Sets *2004.12.01 Utahime Complete Box Empress Akina Nakamori 1994 ~ 2004 *2006.06.21 Akina Box Singles *1982.05.01 Slow Motion (スローモーション) *1982.07.28 Shoujo A (少女A; Girl A) *1982.11.10 Second Love (セカンド・ラブ) *1983.02.23 1/2 No shinwa (1⁄2の神話; 1/2 of the Myth) *1983.06.01 Twilight -Yuugure Tayori- (トワイライト -夕暮れ便り-) *1983.09.07 Tagu (禁区; Forbidden Zone) *1984.01.01 Kita Wing (北ウイング; North Wing) *1984.04.11 Southern Wind (サザン・ウインド) *1984.07.25 Jikkai (十戒; Ten Commandments) *1984.11.14 Kazari Janai no yo Namida wa (飾りじゃないのよ涙は; I'm not made of Tears) *1985.03.08 MI ・AMORE (ミ・アモーレ) *1985.05.01 Akai Tori Nigeta (赤い鳥逃げた; The Runaway Red Bird) *1985.06.19 SAND BEIGE -Sabaku e- (砂漠へ; SAND BEIGE -In the Desert-'') *1985.10.09 SOLITUDE *1986.02.03 DESIRE - Jounetsu - (情熱; ''DESIRE - Passion -'') *1986.05.26 Gypsy Queen (ジプシー・クイーン) *1986.09.25 Fin (''End) *1987.02.03 TANGO NOIR (BLACK TANGO) *1987.06.03 BLONDE *1987.09.30 Nanpasen (難破船) *1988.01.27 AL-MAUJ (アルマージ) *1988.05.18 TATTOO *1988.11.01 I MISSED "THE SHOCK" *1989.04.25 LIAR *1990.07.17 Dear Friend *1990.11.16 Mizu ni Sashita Hana (水に挿した花) *1991.03.25 Futari Shizuka "Tenkawa Densetsu Satsujin Jiken Yori" (二人静 -「天河伝説殺人事件」より) *1993.05.21 Everlasting Love *1994.03.24 Kataomoi (片想い) *1994.09.02 Yoru no Dokoka de ~night shift~ (夜のどこかで) *1994.10.05 Gekka (月華) *1995.06.21 Genshi, Onna wa Taiyou Datta (原始、女は太陽だった) *1995.11.01 Tokyo Rose *1996.08.07 MOONLIGHT SHADOW ~Tsuki ni Hoero~ (月に吠えろ) *1997.02.21 APPETITE *1998.02.11 Kisei ~Never Forget~ (帰省) *1998.05.21 Kon'ya, Nagareboshi (今夜、流れ星) *1998.09.23 Tomadoi (とまどい) *1999.01.21 Ophelia (オフェリア) *1999.12.01 Trust Me *2001.06.06 It's brand new day *2002.05.02 The Heat ~musica fiesta~ *2003.04.30 Days *2004.05.12 Akai Hana (赤い花; The Red Flower) *2004.07.07 Hajimete Deatta Hi no You ni (初めて出逢った日のように) *2005.12.07 Rakka Ryusui (落花流水) *2006.05.17 Hana yo Odore (花よ踊れ) *2009.09.23 DIVA *2015.01.21 ROJO -TIERRA- (ロホ ティエラ) Gallery External Links *Official Website Category:Soloists Category:People born in Showa Period Category:1965 Births Category:Female Category:July Births Category:Blood Type A Category:Cancer Category:1982 Debuts Category:Star Tanjou! Winner Category:Reprise Records